Mobile devices may be used by multiple users. For example, an enterprise may provide each worker with a mobile device to work with and report to a central server. Alternatively, a plurality of devices may be provided to a plurality of locations to be used by a plurality of users. When data is collected and posted to a server, it is desirable to know who the user is.
On CE devices there is NTLM authentication against an IIS server available if the device is online. There are other single sign on technologies (such as Kerberos) but these require all participating systems to accept the same type of credential. There is a need for offline authentication for mobile devices.